


Naruto vs the Empire

by Sharkboy7711



Category: Akame ga Kill! (Anime & Manga), Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga), Naruto, One Piece, 黒獣～気高き聖女は白濁に染まる～ | Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkboy7711/pseuds/Sharkboy7711
Summary: Naruto washes on shore of a distant land. Not only that but he's the chosen one.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea her it is just sex

It was warm and he could hear the ocean clearly. He opened his eyes to the glaring sun and closed them quickly. So he put his hand up and then opened his eyes, about ten feet in front of him the ocean was lapping at the sand slowly. It was a clear and sunny day, very warm with the sun blaring down on him, the open ocean in front of him clear as far as he could see. The coast going on for miles and miles. And behind him a forest edge with palm trees at the edge. He was also nude as not even a stitch of clothing. 

He remembered his name was Naruto Uzumaki but nothing else. All he knew was that he would have to find shelter, food, and a safe drinking source. The easiest way to do that would be to cross into wherever he was and not around it. With that in mind he made his way into the forest. After about twenty minutes of walking he reached the end of the tree line. After the tree line was the back of a hut, the hut like to be made of bound together straws and the roof was made of hay and leaves. Making his way around the hut made him realize that the hut was on a hill. He could see everything within a five mile radius up here. 

He decided to check the hunt. The only thing in it was a bow and ten arrows,allowing the container to carry them, he decided to take them no telling when he would need to hunt or defend himself. He would remember the hut just in case he needed shelter and had to back track. He spotted a river east of his location, he would follow that for now.

The river led into a canyon, the walls of the canyon were about a rustic orange. The river had a wide enough path for four people to walk two feet apart comfortably. So he walked into it, the river slow enough to swim in if he wanted and deep enough to dive in. The walls of the canyon waves back and forth at times, there were bushes here and there too but he kept moving. He suddenly stopped because about twenty feet in front of him at what looked to the end of the canyon at the edge of the river was a woman. She was on her side and she looked to be unconscious. So crouching down he crept closer slowly, after about ten minutes of her not moving. He decided to stand and walk toward her. She was blonde and she had a diamond on her forehead. She was also nude and her impressive rack was on display plain to see. He decided he would help her, he picked her up in a bridal carry position and walked out the canyon he kept walking luckily for him there was structure in the distance and it was against the river.

As he got to the hunt he noticed it was three times bigger than the previous one. It also contained a bed which is what he placed the blonde on. Now weight free he noticed a paper on a table, it was a map. On the map was the hut he was in, the river and where it began and ended. He noticed there was a temple west of the river and various huts to the east side of the river. Finally to the north on the map was a box with three in front of it about three inches apart with various watch towers leading to it. Most of the hut were marked with a circle including the one he was in; he didn’t know what that meant though. The others were marked with lines and the towers lines and box were marked red, finally the temple was marked green.

He stopped looking at the map and exited the hut the hut had a little farm. He assumed the river was drinkable since there seemed to be no other source of water to drink from. He didn’t want to leave the woman alone but he wanted to find the temple it was marked green on the map and he hoped that meant it was a good place to go to. So taking the map from inside he made his way to the temple. It took about an hour but he made it, it was made of sand stone and the doors were giant wooden doors about seven feet tall. So he pushed open and made his way inside. A couple pews on either side that led to a book on a table in the middle. He made it to the table to look at the book, the title read The Choosen One. Just as he went to open the book there was a flash and suddenly he knew the land he was in was called Erukagahonok. That the box on the map was the empire. The lines in front of them are the walls of sin. The space between was the town and villagers. The huts with circles possible allies, the lines neutral and the towers were watch towers.

The empire was run by a council of four women and the general who lived behind each was a line of defence. The huts had people who ran away or were kicked out of their lands. The book also gave him the ability to heal,break,change, or make someone addicted with his cock. All he had to do was cum on or in someone and they were either healed or defeated. Of course with this sudden download of information he passed out  
____________________________________________________________________________

He woke up and the sun was setting. He must have been out for hours.He needed to get back to the blonde woman to make sure she was okay. So using the map he navigated back to the hut. She was still unconscious when he got there, so he examined her body allowing himself to get hard and yanked on his stick. Then when he felt himself reach the edge he aimed at her chest for a shot. When he stopped his semen started to glow and disappear and the woman started to stir. Then her eyes shot open and she shot up, upon seeing him she questioned him,”who are you and where am I, last thing I remember was I was running from the empire's guards' '. 

“Well I'm Naruto as for the last part I don’t know I found you unconscious by the river in the canyon”,he answered.

“The canon that’s impossible I was in the second part of the wall not this far out”, she muttered this part, “wait did you say Naruto like the Naruto in the legend who will free us from the empire.” He answered, “with a blank expression apparently I am.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a little about the empire.

“So as the chosen one my job is to take down the empire and save this land, but see as I just got here, I know nothing of the forces of the people give me a break down of everything.” He wanted to know the people in charge and the best way to end the empire. 

She looked him in the eye for a minute before she nodded and exhaled, “The empire is run by the council of four women. At the top is a woman by the name of Azula, she’s the unofficial queen, it’s unofficial because there never was a family of royals in this land, but she is the head honcho. She is also capable of bending fire which is to say she controls it.”  
“When you say control is she incapable of being hurt by it and does she need a source of fire nearby or can she just make it.” He wanted to know how this worked while he wasn’t capable of using fire. It was good to know if avoiding fire in any future fight was necessary. “She can’t make shapes out of the fire but she can curve it or manipulate it away from herself. She insn;t immune; she can also be burned, and now she does need a nearby source. I think she can bend as long as the sun is up.” Interesting so he would either need to find someone who could manipulate water or take her out at night.  
Next is Ty Lee and Mai, both are nobles.   
Ty Lee is really flexible and able to hit pressure points in the body to cut circulation from the limbs to make them useless in battle. While she is agile, precise,and acrobatic, she is not very strong. It is also assumed she can see bodily energies, and she constantly talks about people's chi.  
Mai is good at long ranged attack; she is capable of using shuriken, kunai, senbon, and is adept at poison making, she also coats some of her weapons in it. She has some training is being a ninja, she can erase her presence whenever she want and decent at long range assassination. She is not the best at hand to hand and also is not very strong physically.  
Last of the council is Asami Sato, she is the scientist and industrialist of the empire, unlike the other three she has no fighting skill. Her mind is her greatest tool and she has constant guard patrol around her home.

While these women are trouble they are actually the threats you need to watch out for since they never leave the empire.

The trouble comes with the three generals of the walls, they will put up the most fight that is if you get past the guard patrols.

The first general is the strongest, Her name is Esdeath and while she is a demon with her rapier on the battlefield and is probably the strongest physically. It's her ability to summon and manipulate ice out of nowhere that puts her on top. She can instantly turn any battle field into her turf. She can also summon meteors of ice to rain down on people. They say her ability to freeze is so strong she can freeze time itself, if it’s true or not we don’t know. 

The second general is the most mysterious as far as abilities, She is a dark elf by the name of Olga Discordia. Her abilities follow no set pattern and are the most diverse, she can heal, or transfer damage to people, she can use any of the elements and she can straight up teleport. Those are just the ones that have been seen. She also always has her guard Chloe with her,who's a human knight. While she can cast magic she is not adept at anything else, so other than magic she is slow, weak and easy to hit. 

The last general is Satsuki Kiryuuin, she had super human strength, speed, reflexes, and a strategic mind. Plus her outfit was designed to act as armor, and help heal her. Her sword is also able to cut through anything.”

So the empire has a diverse set of people to defend it that sounded tricky. “Is there any way to sneak in hidden entrances, underground tunnels, or rivers that go into it”,he asked. She shook her head ,”the only way it is to sneak, the empire has been around for five years anyone who didn’t join them either out right or with false pretense back then were either enslaved or live in huts.” Well that made things slightly harder.


	3. Start of the journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto learns more about the land.

During the talk with Tsunade some other things came up. Any allies that would eventually be of help to him were either living in hut or hidden in their own village, unfortunately the map didn’t indicate anywhere the villages could be. He also had no idea how old the map was, so he couldn’t tell if the people still lived in the huts or joined these hidden villages. Then there was also the fact that the first hut he came across was close to the coast so he didn’t know if they gave up on this land and sailed to some other place. Tsunade wasn’t any help because she lived in the empire as a rebel, but she wasn’t the person passing anything to the outside. The only thing she did know was that the empire had captured most non-flying wildlife so that they could cut off the food supply for any rebels outside the walls.He wasn’t sure how that went for the outsiders because he hadn’t seen any, it seemed like some could just grow their own food, so he hoped they had decent reserves of food.

‘My next step is to visit some of the other huts, hopefully they can point me in the direction of these villages’, he thought. He needed an updated map and staying here wouldn’t do that once he got the map he could plan from there.

“So Tsunade, what are your plans now that you can’t go back to the empire?.he asked. They were outside the hut once she had recovered enough.

“I had figured I would try to find a village to stay at. I'm a doctor so hopefully I could find work easily, but just you I have no idea where a village is”, she replied. “Well since we both have no clue where we are going, why don’t you tag along with me until we find one, "he suggested.

“Sure why not”,she answered after a couple minutes of silence.

“Great looks like we will be temporary traveling buddies”, he said with a small smile, "we'll be moving to the east as the map indicates that there are some huts that way, hopefully they will know where a village is.” 

After he said that she asked a question, “how far away is the nearest hut from here”. He looked back at the map in his hand for answers but the map didn’t have a legend on it. “Don’t know it does have a legend but by my guess maybe two hours.” 

“Well that should give us enough time to get there and back here just in case we don’t find anything. Night fall would be in about five and we don’t wanna be caught outside in some areas at night.” She had said this with a serious expression, while crossing her arms across her chest and snapping her legs together tightly. “Why if you don’t mind me asking”. This was weird behavior because up to this point she never covered herself, and considering they both were fully nude, whatever it was must be bad.

She gestured to him so they could start walking, arms crossed. “Olga, one of the generals I told you about, she cursed some areas. If I didn't tell you she is a dark elf so she’s best at dark magic, which is always the strongest at night. During night where the moon is blocked by clouds or the new moon the spell is the strongest.” 

“So what is the curse, and how do we avoid it at night.”

“I was getting that” ,she snapped at him, “You must understand living in the empire I only heard rumors so i don’t know for certain. Supposedly, we are to avoid forests and some bodies of water. The warning any woman caught by those things would be used and drained of their magic, leading to their deaths.“ He understood what she was implying,"so how do you fight that, it may be a curse but, it water and plants so, cutting, burning, or freezing it right.”

Answering his question, “burning the plant would work but, if by a river run. It would just keep creating water tentacles, or continuously grow. However it would also drain the person captured more to compensate”. She went silent after that walking ahead of him.

The empire seemed to have done anything they could to stop any attacking forces. Making any fighting force fight through three walls in which they would fight the generals directly. Taking away most of the meat in the land to keep them weak if they didn’t have an alternate source of food.Then cursing the land so that they would need specialized troops if they wanted to move in the night. If he wanted to take down the empire he would need to find a way inside to sabotage the defenses and he hoped to those above that these villagers knew at least to fight or were still here. Even if the villages could reliably fight the empire he needed to take out Esdeath and Olga. Both of them could use the terrain or change the terrain to their advantage.

The only good thing was that he had an amazing view of Tsunade’s ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at naming chapters, so I might stop.


End file.
